Captian Planet: and The New Planeteers, of The 30th century
by Sora Pendragon
Summary: With Pollution threatening our world Gaia has decided the time for new Planeteers, has come at last. Rocky son of Kwami, and Gi with the power of Earth. The Son of Sailor Mars, Jayden with the power of Fire. Daughter of Linka, and Wheeler, Gale with the power of Wind. Zoey, daughter of Sailor Mercury, with the power of Water. And from the 21st century Diana with the power of Heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I have something new that Katmar, and I worked on this project just, appeared right out of the blue. So neither of us have own Sailor Moon, or Captian Planet or the characters except which ever OC appears, Diana well the one featured belongs to Katmar, but we hope you enjoy.**

Prologue: A new team of Planeteers.

In the 30th century, Neo Queen Serenity, was gazing out, at the beautiful veiw of her kingdom. Suddenly, a beautiful, mature woman appeared. She had tan skin, dark hair with lighter streaks and light-colored eyes, appeared, She wore a long, purple dress, purple shoes, a thin, golden headband and two long, light-colored decorative pieces of material, one of which is wrapped around her left upper arm and the other is tied together with a hem of her dress on her right shoulder. Along with her were two girls, and a boy.  
" Hail, Neo Queen Serenity." She said in a polite manner." I am Gaia, the spirit of our planet Earth, and I come to you with a crisis, that threatens our planet." She said showing the queen all the polllution that was being created, and ruining the planet.

"Oh! This is terrible, Gaia what can I do to help?" Neo Queen Serenity asked in worry.

Gaia smiled at the queen. "I need five children to wield the power of five magic rings." Gaia replied.

"What else?" Neo Queen Serenity asked her, Gaia brought out the ring's to show the queen.  
"The kids will have to come back to Hope Island and the learn from my planeteers." Gaia answered.  
"I know of three children who can wield three of the ring's but what of the last two?" NQ Serenity asked her.  
Gaia smirked. "The last two are children of four of the planeteers." Gaia replied mysteriously.

" Gaia, I will speak with my friends, and tell them of this horrible destruction our beautiful planet faces." She said urgently. That's when King Endymion appeared. " My Queen is everything alright?" He asked, that's when he saw Gaia. " Who may I ask are you, and why have you come to our palace?"  
" My King, This is Gaia the Spirit of Earth." Neo Queen Serenity explained. " She came to us seeking help."  
" Yes, your majesty." Gaia said showing the King the vision." As you can see our world is falling to the destructive wrath of pollution."

"This is bad! We'll do what we can here." King Endymion told Gaia, she knew they would help.  
As the three rulers talked.

Meanwhile in the 21st century a young girl with long white hair and coral pink eyes was picking up trash.  
"There's so much trash! This is bad for the earth." Diana thought, she then saw the planeteers.  
Diana has always looked up to them and wished she be like them so she could do more for earth.  
Just then an image of Gaia appeared and told Diana that she has been chosen to be a new planeteers.

In a flash of light, Diana found herself in an unknown location. There was mist everywhere." Where am I?" She asked.  
" You are in the Dimension that exsists in between Time, and Space." Someone answered. Diana turned around, to meet a woman, with long dark green hair, wearing a Sailor Senshi suit, holding a giant rod, with a large Garnet Orb, set where the to curves of the heart at the top met.  
" Who are you?" Diana asked.

"Who are you?" Diana asked nervously, she was really scared since she's never been away from home.  
"I am Sailor Pluto and I have been asked to escort you to the the King and Queen." Sailor Pluto explained.  
Diana and Sailor Pluto walked in silence to the door then went to the thrown room and saw four kids.  
"What's going on and who're they?" Diana thought, the kids were older then her but seemed friendly.

" Welcome, Diana." Gaia said. " I have asked Sailor Pluto to bring you here, because our world needs your help. You have been chosen to be the next generation of Planeteers, these are your new teammates, Rocky, son of Kwami, and Gi." She said, as an African, Asian boy with black dreadlocks, and blue eyes waved." Gale, Daughter of Linka, and Wheeler." As a girl with strawberry blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, and blue eyes waved to." Jayden, Son of Queen Mars." A boy with short Blonde curly, and violet waved. " and last but not least, Zoey, daughter of Queen Mercury." The last girl had, Royal blue eyes, and long straw colored hair, that like Gale was held back in a ponytail, also waved. " Now Queen Mercury, and Queen Mars I trust Neo Queen Serenity, and King Endymion have explained the circumstances of your children's destinies?"

" Yes Gaia." Queens Mars and Mercury confirmed, they had hurried over when their friend had called.  
Diana stared at Gaia in awe since she had only read about the Goddess of earth in stories.  
"It's nice to meet you all." Diana greeted shyly, she was nervous about being near other kids and their families.  
"What's the first thing we need to know about our mission?" Zoey asked Gaia, the older kids wanted to know.

" Well, first we need to match up your rings." Gaia said, as the earth ring floated to Rocky. " Rocky, I trust your father told you how your ring works?" She asked.

" I've been taught by father." Rocky replied, he put on the ring and pointed to the floor. "Earth!" Rocky shouted.

A small mound of crystal sprouted up turning into a mini mountain, the kids were left in awe.  
"Who's next?" Jayden asked Gaia, he really hoped that he was next to get a ring.

" Glad you asked Jayden." Gaia said levitating Wheeler's old ring to him. " The Fire Ring belongs to you."

Jayden got his ring and knew what to do. "Fire!" Jayden shouted, the crystal melted to look like a crystal ball.  
"That ring is perfect for you since your hotheaded!" Queen Mars said with a smirk.  
Everyone laughed at that. "Very funny mom." Jayden muttered, it was time for the next ring to given out.

" Quite Impressive, apparently the knowledge of Fire Powers runs in the Family." Gaia said." Alright, Gale, I believe your mother taught you, how to use this ring." She said levitating the Wind Ring to her.

10h agoGale put on her ring then turned to the crystal ball. "Wind!" Gale shouted, a gust of wind blew the crystal ball around.  
Diana was surprised that one ring could control four earth elements like people could in Avatar or Kora.  
"Guess it's my turn." Zoey said with a smile, she couldn't wait to get her ring and try it out.

" Zoey, like your friend Jayden you to share your mother's power over water." Gaia said. " And thanks to your's, and Jayden Senshi heritage the two of you can also use your your mother's attacks via the rings." Gaia added, levitating the Water Ring to Zoey,

Once Zoey got her ring she pointed it to the fountain that in the room near the windows. " Water!" Zoey called out, the water started to rain down on everyone and this made Diana worry.  
"If she doesn't stop then everyone will see my scars!" Diana thought in fear, the rain stopped.

Finally, Gaia turned to Diana. " Diana, I trust you know which Ring is destine to be yours?" Gaia said, levitating the last ring to her.

Diana nodded then put her ring on. "Heart!" Diana called out, she heard everyone's thoughts and feelings.  
Once everyone had a ring they all looked at Gaia and wanted to know what came next.  
"It is time to go Hope Island." Gaia answered with a smile, in a flash of light the kids and Gaia were gone.

As the got there, Diana picked up on something, during the flash. It had traveled with them, and she felt it pressing against her her legs. She looked down to see a small female black kitten, with a white patch on her chest that gave the impression she was wearing a Tuxedo, and a some white around the eyes shaped like the mask worn by King Endamyon back in his days Tuxedo Mask.  
" Aw, hello there Kitty." Diana said picking the kitten up. " Who are you?" She asked as she stroked the kitten who enjoyed the petting, and soft gentle touch, Diana possessed.  
" I'm Selene." The kitten said. " I'm Luna, and Artemis' Daughter, and Diana's younger sister." The Kitten explained. " I came because I want help the new Planeteers, the way my sister is helping The new Sailor Senshi." Selene went on.

Diana smiled at Selene. "I'm sure Gaia will love that." Diana said with a smile, soon they reached the island.  
Once on the island, Jayden, Zoey and Diana were introduced to the old planeteers.  
After that the kids got to explore their new home until supper time during that time Selene stayed with Diana.

" Oh I just remembered, these are for you, and your team." Selene said as she backflipped, and five bracelets, much similar to the wrist communicators, the Sailor Senshi use, appeared each with the alchemical symbol of the element that each Planeteer possessed. Selene picked up the one with the star on it, and gave it to Diana. " These will allow you to communicate with both your fellow, New Planeteers, and the New Sailor Senshi. " My sister, and I agree that if the New Sailor Senshi, and New Planeteers are going to protect Earth, we should work together." Selene explained. " Tomorrow give these to the other New Planeteers."

Diana put on her new bracelet. "Thank you Selene! I promise to take good care of it." Diana told her.  
After supper everyone settled down for the night in their huts and four of the kids couldn't wait for tomorrow.  
The only one still awake was Diana since she was worried about everyone finding out her past.  
Selene sensed her new friends worries and started to calm her down until Diana fell asleep.

To be continued...

 **And there you have it a new story, that will new doubt bring together two teams of elemental powered heroes bent on the protection of the planet from the evil, and terrible distruction of Darkness, and Pollution. Until then " The Power is Yours."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I have something new that Katmar, and I worked on this project just, appeared right out of the blue. So neither of us have own Sailor Moon, or Captian Planet or the characters except which ever OC appears, Diana well the one featured belongs to Katmar, but we hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1: An Armored Back-up

As Gaia woke up, and went to greet the day, King Endymion appeared. " Gaia, I have come to you with a concern."

" Hail King Endymion." Gaia replied. " What is your concern?"

" It's about your Planeteers powers." He said. " My concern is what I discovered in my research on them, when the use their powers to summon Captain Planet their rings lose their power until he is done. When he's active they will need protection."

" Yes I am aware of this, but what do you suggest?" She asked.

" Are you familiar with the Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog?" He asked.

" Yes their story is familiar to me." Gaia said.

" Well I found these." He said opening a folded blanket. Sir Rohan' Sword of Kells, Princess Deirdre's Whirlwind Crossbow, Sir Ivor's Barbed Trident, Sir Angus' Terra Sling Mace, and Prince Garrett's Twin Timber Axes." He said. " But the Armor they will need to earn themselves."

" I understand Your Highness, I will inform the Planeteers at once." She said. " I'll let them know right away."

Diana had just woken up when she heard Gaia's voice in her head. _" Diana, I need you to contact the other Planeteers, and meet me, and King Endymion please?"_

 _" Yes, Gaia!"_ Diana responded telepathically, as she raised her ring. " Heart!" She called out as she telepathically linked herself with the other Planeteers. _" Hey guys, Gaia wants a word with us!"_ She said, gathering Selene into her arms, and picking up the wrist comms, and pocketing them, while strapping her own to her wrist, which was silver, had a yellow eight point star, enclosed in a yellow circle, and the wrist band was a series of silver globe-shaped charms, like the one on her T-shirt.

" Good Morning Guys." She said. " Selene made these for us." She said passing out, the wrist comms to each respective Planeteer. Rocky's was Gold, with a Green, downward pointed, Triangle with a horizontal line through it while the wrist band was Green. Jayden's was Silver, with a Red upward pointing triangle, and a red wrist band. Gale's was Gold, with a Cyan upward turned, triangle with a horizontal line through it, but the band was a series of gold, globe-shaped charms, linked into a chain. Zoey's was Gold, with a dark blue, downward turned, triangle, and like Gale's had a series of gold, globe-shaped charms, linked into a chain. " They're called wrist-comms." She explained. " This way can communicate with each other."

" Wow, this will indeed prove useful." Rocky said, strapping his onto his wrist. He was wearing a Green T-shirt with the Planeteer symbol on the chest, with a stone gray vest, and sandy brown shorts, with brown hiking boots.

" Yeah, no I can annoy my big sister with this thing." Jayden said. He wore, a White T-shirt with the Planeteer symbol, a Red short sleeve jacket, with a Purple sleeves, Red cargo shorts, and red sneakers. " That'll teach her for saying I'm not destine to be a hero, just because she's destine to be the next Sailor Mars."

" Well you two are lucky." Gale said. " Rocky, and I are only children." She said, She wore a pink T-shirt, with the Planeteer symbol under, a lavender short sleeve jacket, storm gray cargo shorts, and white high-tops.

" At least I can stay in touch with my sister, and She told me That even though she is destined to be the next Sailor Mercury, I will find my destiny too." Zoey said, she wore, a White Tank top with the Planeteer symbol on it, a blue vest, with a light blue lining, Blue shorts, and blue boots that reached her calves.

" Well, Selene made them to contact each other or the Sailor Senshi." Diana said, she wore a light purple Planeteer T-shirt with a pink jacket, light blue jeans, and black hightops, with blue laces.

" Children, these are a gift from King Endymion." Gaia said, as she distributed the weapons. " To Rocky, the Terra Sling Mace." She said presenting it to him. " To Jayden, the Sword of Kells." She said, giving him the sword. " To Gale, the Whirlwind Crossbow." She said giving it to her. " To Zoey, The Barbed Trident." Gaia said giving her the Trident. " And, Last but not least, To Diana, The Twin Timber Axes." She said, as she presented them to her. " These were the weapons of the Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog." She informed. " Their for when you have summoned Captain Planet, sense your rings are depowered during the time." She explained. " So these weapons along with the armor you must acquire, through a quest you each must undertake." She explained giving them maps. " You may use your rings to overcome the obstacles that challenge you in your quest.

To be continued...

 **And there you have it a new story, that will new doubt bring together two teams of elemental powered heroes bent on the protection of the planet from the evil, and terrible distruction of Darkness, and Pollution. Until then " The Power is Yours."**


End file.
